


Stamina and Speed

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And Piers is into it, Camping, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Linoone has too much energy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pokephilia, Public Sex, Trans Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Piers's partner Pokemon has gotten out of hand ever since evolving, and now the gym challenger can no longer keep proper control of his overzealous Linoone. He just has too much energy!Luckily the dark type user knows exactly how to burn that excess energy away.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon
Kudos: 80
Collections: Anonymous





	Stamina and Speed

**Author's Note:**

> ...Whoops. At it again, huh? Only this time with Obstagoon being his pre-evolved form, and still just as pushy and excitable as ever!

Piers was absolutely _exhausted_ after a long day of battling.

The gym challenger was midway through his own circuit, having just earned himself the Fairy badge from Miss Opal. It had been a grueling battle against her team of specialized fae, yet Piers managed to use his newly evolved Skuntank to make efficient work of her team, all of their training paying off when the cameras scanned slow overhead to his victory.

The talent portion of her challenge had been embarrassing as hell though; he was shy about his musical prowess, and his songs were far from finished!

Yet he glanced over the array of badges that sat within his pendent, feeling a hint of pride. For a Spikemuth rat he liked to think he was doing pretty damned good for himself. They glimmered and shifted beneath the firelight, his knees tucked to his chest while his team sauntered around the campgrounds and settled down from their exciting day.

Malamar was already asleep, with Scraggy tucking himself in alongside his newest addition to the team, Toxel. They’d nestled themselves into Skuntank’s warm fur, leaving most everyone accommodated for…

Except for his ever so familiar starter Pokemon.

Piers was more than used to his Linoone’s tendencies to wander now that he’d evolved, leaving the dark type with more energy than ever before. He darted into challenge after challenge, earning quite the fearsome reputation amidst his fellow challengers. _Especially_ those that hadn’t previously encountered a trainer willing to corral the often dangerous Pokemon.

He didn’t allow himself to worry quite as much. After all, he always came home, one way or another. He’d just keep getting ready for bed alongside the rest of his team.

All it took was another hour before Piers heard the tell-tale sounds of claws scrabbling against the ground, a loud crash signaling the arrival of his lovable dolt as Stripe’s linear body crashed headfirst into the pots and pans left aside the campfire.

He was panting heavy when he immediately righted himself, shaking off the impact with a proud tilt of his chin.

Piers tried not to crinkle his nose too much when he saw the ‘fainted’ Corvisquire clamped tight between his jaws, most definitely long past the ability of a Pokemon center to heal it. Nature could be one hell of a bitch at times.

Linoone promptly dropped it at his feet, before running a full sprint across the camp with an excited growl, tail wildly wagging the entire lap until he could skid to another sudden halt and attempt to jump onto his shoulder and plant a wet kiss to his cheek. It was precisely as wet and sloppy as one would expect from a Pokemon panting a mile a minute.

“Oye, absolutely _not_!” Piers winced, bringing both of his arms up to shield away from the ‘Mon’s affection. “I saw what ya just had in yer mouth!”

He tried to tuck his shoulder-length hair out of the way, feeling how his Pokemon kept circling him and nipping at whatever he could, obviously having burned no energy what-so-ever in the time he’d been out.

Piers could only sigh in exasperation, lunging forward and trying to corral the hyperactive, overgrown furball into his arms. “None a’ that, ya git. Calm yer arse.” His extra-large sizing made that pretty damn difficult of a task, as the wiggling was far harder to contain than when he’d been an oversized Zigzagoon.

Now he was easily almost Piers’s length, though even bulkier than the human.

He winced further as a sudden thrash had his grip loosening, suddenly finding himself splayed out into the dirt as Linoone hovered over him, long tongue dangling as he panted his obvious excitement at the game they were playing. Piers blew his bangs right out of his face. “That ain’t calming down!”

Piers tried, he _really_ did, to not move too quickly and excite certain ‘reactions’ from his ‘Mon, but…He did have to get onto his hands and knees to push himself back up, already wincing at that ever so familiar whine that the action got him.

He wasn’t fast enough to get back to his feet on time, before nearly 90 pounds of strong muscle and coarse fur was throwing himself across his trainer’s back.

“Fuckin-!” Piers hissed, finding himself back into the dirt with his cheeks turning a ruddy color from embarrassment. It was hard to keep himself up when Linoone had taken to shamelessly rutting against his trainer’s thigh and side, legs scrambling to try and angle himself better. This was not the right place at all to be stuck in the dirt with his Pokemon between his legs-!

The Wild Area wasn’t exactly tiny, but their chances of being stumbled upon was far from zero. It…shamefully had a stab of heat rolling through his gut when Linoone nipped at the back of his neck, claws scratching at his gym uniform.

“Bad boy! Y’know we can’t do it here!” Piers hissed, hating the newfound rebellious streak his partner was going through.

The ‘Mon kept blissfully humping away, the chastising flown directly over his head, using his weight to keep Piers properly pinned in place. He wouldn’t be finding a hole like that, but it didn’t seem to matter as the dumbass kept at it.

The dark type user couldn’t even fumble for his Pokeballs like this, having left his belt inside of the tent. Oh the poetic irony here.

He hung his head low as he subjected himself to the shameless humping, feeling especially humiliated as he _knew_ he was getting wet from this feral behavior. He’d never been this bad as a Ziggy. And yet, a part of him liked this rough and pushy treatment, feeling his fingertips digging into the grass as he tried to sneak a glance over his shoulder at the dark type.

“Y…Ya ain’t getting anywhere like that.” He rumbled low, breath stuttering when the dark type actually managed to hump against the seam of his gym shorts. It was a strange jolt of sensation among everything else, having his Pokemon’s sheath prod at his sensitive sex.

Another sharp glance around revealed no signs of other campfires or smoke in the vicinity, and his team was completely unbothered by what was no doubt unfolding before them.

All he’d heard throughout the night were the calls of the wild Pokemon, and they wouldn’t be able to judge whatever it is that they saw. What was really holding him back at this point? Shame toiled away within his nerves, Piers’s fingers hesitating at the elastic to his gym uniform. It would be so easy, and equally quick to just cast them aside.

With only the stars hanging above his head to bear witness to what he was planning, Piers swallowed his pride, ducking his head down to hide away within his bangs as he shoved his shorts and boxers down in one quick tug.

“Don’t get too overzealous, brat.” He mumbled into the dirt, eyes hooding over when he felt the warm tip prodding back and forth against his thighs, hearing Linoone’s excited exhale of breath as it was only skin-on-fur now. “And keep _quiet_.”

A lofty request, considering Piers let out a surprised whimper when Linoone’s sheath knocked against his clit just right.

Speed was absolutely the dark type’s specialty, so Piers really did try not to be all that surprised when warm seed sprayed along his slit, feeling how Linoone managed to lodge himself between the puffy lips of his labia. He missed the hole by a long shot, but being able to have that warm shaft rutting against his clit was making Piers lightheaded with need.

“Ah, ahh…” He breathed out, burying his face into his hands when a few stray trickles painted his inner thigh with Linoone’s sudden release. Hardly even a few bucks in and he’d came.

His cunt clenched around nothing as Stripes panted against the back of his neck, catching his breath… before his cock gave another sharp twitch and he was right back at it again with no warning. Speed _and_ stamina to boot. It was dizzying to be beneath the onslaught of such a quick-shot ‘Mon, his hips canting weakly to better present himself.

He reached between his own legs to better try and grasp at the Pokemon’s cock, able to finally get a grip upon the shaft, feeling how it twitched and pulsed beneath his fingertips.

“Don’t blow yer load again till yer inside me…” He grumbled, more irate with the fact that Linoone never wanted to listen to him proper unless they were in the midst of battle. Piers’s cunt was achingly empty, slick with arousal and waiting to be stuffed full.

It took a bit of maneuvering, but eventually Piers managed to hike his thigh far enough upwards to slide his Pokemon’s cock right into the tight clench of his entrance. With the tip pressed at his rim, all it took was Linoone to lurch himself suddenly forward, Piers letting out a startled cry when the full length managed to sheath itself within his clenching pussy. It was so sudden that it knocked the very breath out of Piers, his hand faltering long enough for the ‘Mon to pick up a jackhammer pace.

He scrambled against the dirt to properly support himself, mouth hanging open with a desperate keen. “Fuck-! Fuckfuckfuck, Stripes, calm yerself-!”

There was no controlling him, and Piers really didn’t want to admit how much wetter that thought made him. He bit upon his plump bottom lip as shifted to keep his thighs steady, spreading his legs wider so he was closer towards the ground to better let his Pokemon rut him. Linoone was big enough to spread out along the entirety of his back, a far cry from when he was just a Ziggy.

Piers whined low when his pussy adjusted to the quickened pace that his partner took right off the bat, stretching to allow his cock as deep as the ‘Mon was able to get it.

Linoone’s rear legs kept kicking off of the ground, one after the other, trying to angle in a way that would let him knock against the very back of his trainer’s cervix. It was jolting, feeling how deep the Pokemon could reach when his trainer’s pussy relaxed enough to let him in, wet and warm and _inviting_.

Piers clenched around the thick length filling him, and nearly buckled once when Linoone tensed and let his cock bury right deep into his folds.

With the burst of warmth filling up his insides, the dark user knew he’d managed to get another orgasm from his partner Pokemon, the warm and thin seed filling his womb up with translucent white. At least this time it wasn’t wasted on his thighs as the trainer clamped both hands over his mouth, relying on his elbows to keep him steady.

“Mnn…nnuuhh…!” Piers whined, eyes fluttering in bliss as a wet glob of seed rolled from his folds and off of his clit to drip onto the ground.

Not once did Linoone stop throughout his orgasm; whether it was lightly grinding inside of his trainer, or outright burying his claws into the dirt and rutting wildly with a renewed burst of energy. It helped to bring Piers to the edge of his own peak, hand reaching between his legs to fumble across his clit and rapidly flick his fingers from side to side.

He clenched down tight and felt another wet drip of cum plop off from his fingers, cumming hard around Linoone’s shaft as the greedy ‘Mon kept pounding away.

Piers wasn’t even sure how _long_ they were fucking for. He just knew that the puddle between his legs kept growing with each desperate round, the human’s thighs shaking something fierce as he kept them spread, Linoone’s furry body fitting perfectly between them.

The Pokemon was stirring his insides with every new position Piers tried to rest in, cheek stuck to the cold ground with one leg pathetically lifted to keep that shaft from slipping out. He was too weak to keep himself on his hands and knees, and had taken to biting at his own arm to keep silent, tears of overstimulation rolling down his cheeks while he sobbed and begged for more.

It was never enough, as Linoone hadn’t stopped once, despite how the big lug heaved every single breath as though it were his last. Piers was impressed by the stamina, despite how his clit twitched from how hard he’d been jerking it off, swollen and twitching beneath his fingertips. He reached up with a spare finger to scratch at the nape of his partner’s neck.

“G-Good boy, c’mon, bit more…Fuck me right there! Give me all ya got, _please!_ ” Piers gasped, fingers tightening in Linoone’s fur when the dark type whined in excitement.

A few more thrusts and he shuddered at the wet burst inside of him, joining the multiple other loads sitting heavy in his stomach, courtesy of his beloved partner’s insane libido. Piers cried out with nothing between him and the open air, eyes squeezing shut when tears trailed down his cheek, mouth wide open in pleasure when his own orgasm made his entire body shake.

It seemed that was the last straw, as Linoone soon collapsed aside him, cock flopping out of Piers and finally flagging against his furry belly.

Piers felt absolutely sloppy with cum, his hand reaching between his legs and feeling where the dark type had slipped out. He _definitely_ was drooling spunk into the puddle beneath him, his labia puffy and tender when he prodded at it. “Fuckin’…Give me some warning next time.” He griped, forehead pressing to Linoone’s as the Pokemon caught his breath.

Funnily enough, he didn’t look all that guilty over it, his rear paw still lifted in the air while his cock retreated back into its sheath. Brat.

He couldn’t be bothered with cleanup as he sat up and winced at how sore he was from staying crammed in so many limited position, elbows and knees hurting something fierce from where they’d scuffed over the ground. “Yer lucky I love ya, Stripes. Gonna be a right menace when you evolve, huh?” Piers asked, already shuddering at the thought.

The dark user sure did love his partner Pokemon, but only time would tell if he’d get more or less tame. Oddly enough…he didn’t think he’d mind however _that_ turned out.


End file.
